This invention relates generally to an intake pipe for an internal combustion engine of the type having a dimensionally stable intake pipe body with a passthrough opening and a positioning element arranged in the passthrough opening to change the flow cross section.
Intake pipes of this kind are generally known; the positioning element typically consists of a throttle valve that is arranged, rotatably about its axis, within the passthrough opening. However, valve overlap in the internal combustion engine generates a pulsating gas flow in the intake pipe, which leads to undesirable backflow of the air/fuel mixture into the intake pipe. The gas flow that flows back out of the combustion chamber into the intake pipe due to valve overlap reduces the output of the internal combustion engine.
There remains a need for the further development of an intake pipe of the previously known type such that the positioning element can be used to control the air/fuel mixture through the passthrough opening of the intake pipe body in a manner that reliably prevents backflow of gases from the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine into the intake pipe.